1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible protector for the back of the neck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible protector for the back of the neck of a wearer of a hard hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for head shields have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,319 to Daniels teaches a weather protective unitary contiguous substantially flat face and neck cover for use with hard head gear. The cover has an outer layer of non-stretchable waterproof highly reflective nylon having a liner of thermally insulated material. The cover has a top bridge portion above the face of the wearer which terminates in side flaps. Waterproof elastic piping is secured about the free edge of cover to seat tightly about the portions of the hard hat with which it is in contact as well as to seat tightly about the face and neck of the wearer to shut out weather elements such as wind, snow, rain and the like from contact with the wearer over the area covered by the unitary face and neck cover. The side flaps extending off the top bridge portion have flap securing means to maintain the flaps connected at their free ends beneath the chin of the wearer.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,081 to Fulghum teaches a flexible sun shield that is detachably connectable around the circumference of a hard hat or military helmet for shielding eyes, face and neck from excessive sun exposure. The sun shield includes a brim formed of a curved length of flexible, pliable flat material formed generally into the shape of a portion of an oval ring in-the-flat and an upstanding flexible flange connected along the inner margin of the brim. The flange is releasably connectable circumferentially around the hard hat such that the brim extends outwardly and slopes downwardly from the hard hat.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,491 to Barrett, Jr. teaches a device for protective headgear for shielding ears and neck from ultraviolet rays which can be worn alone or in conjunction with a hat. This device is a stretchable headband with a crescent shaped sun shield attached to the headband. The sun shield gathers slightly when worn, and extends outwardly from the head so that it does not lay directly over the ears. The shield is made of a tightly woven material which is also breathable, a single ply or preferably a two-ply material with a tightly woven micro denier on the outside and an all-cotton liner on the underside which will be in contact with the back of the neck. A method for making the device also disclosed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,609 to Bridges teaches a substantially rectangular, protective drape which is selectively attachable to a hard hat, preferably includes a strip of "hook and loop" fastener along one edge. A complementary strip of "hook and loop" fastening material is attached to the inner wall of the hard hat. The drape is used to protect the neck and, selectively, the ears, of the user from the elements.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for head shields have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.